


The Last Dragon

by Fire_And_Blood (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow is a Stark, Lyanna stark dies, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Rhaegar Dies, Rhaegar Point Of View, Robert's Rebellion, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fire_And_Blood
Summary: This story is from Rhaegar point of view and not yet completed. This is sort of an experiment I want to see if you guys like or want more.





	1. Rhaegar

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for leaving kudos means alot to me. If you haven't left kudos you can leave them after your done reading.

Rhaegar's P.O.V

I felt empty as I killed and tasted blood in my mouth. In me, I could feel blood pump through my veins. Each moment could be my last. Inside I didn't feel like myself, killing these people. I looked down at my breastplate for a second. I saw the rubies in the Targaryen sigil. If I didn't succeed I will fail Lyanna, I let myself die I will regret leaving Lyanna in a cold world of nothing with our soon to be the child. 

Blood and dirt flew across as the horses kicked it. Before I knew I ended up in the middle of the battlefield, watching Robert charge at me with his Warhammer. I could hear the singing of metal as our weapons clashed, I couldn't give up now. Lyanna needed me. The fighting went on and on I was slowly tiring when Robert took his chance. Right in the breastplate is where he hit me and blood started pouring out of my mouth as rubies rained as they fell off my chest. This was the end, the end of Rhaegar Targaryen. I saw my fighting men and Roberts scramble to pick up the rubies, it disgusted me. Slowly I closed my eyes as I whispered a name of my love. "Lyanna".  
\------------

My father was growing frail, old, and mad. His tangled mess of hair, he was not fit to be a king. My mother was so beautiful with her hair and the dresses she wore. She looked like a queen, but underneath I knew what he was doing to my mother and I wanted to kill him for it. After having so many stillborns it had driven him mad, I don't blame him only me and Viserys were the only children that hadn't outcome to death. Inside I was sick of him and I wanted to remove him from the throne and put a leader who can do the right thing.

Other than that was my wife Elia Martell. She had given me a daughter and she was pregnant. She almost died with Rhaenys, she was too weak. Sadly, I believed she could do it. I need three children, the heads of the dragon.

\---------  
I feared for my life, my father knew something was up with me, maybe he knows that I will get him off the throne. The thing is it's making him mad.

Furthermore, I decided to contact all the lords of Westeros, to make plans. The perfect place was Lord Whent's tourney at Harrenhall to discuss.  
\------------

Sitting up here in The Red Keep overlooking this city is an experience I can't explain. Of course, it was a pretty view, of an ugly city. Unquestionably there was rapers, murderers, and thieves. For the most part, there were common people who were kind and humble. They loved it when I would play the harp to them. Yet I saw them as equal to me, sure they weren't highborn like me. Inside were all human and I understand some things come before others.

As it turned tonight I snuck out to flea bottom with my dear friend of the king's guard Barristen Selmy. Tonight I am going to play the harp to the people. 

"Come on, as we hustled through the busy streets," I said.

"My grace where will you play tonight?" Barristan asked.

"Right here." As I sat down and put something for people to put money in.

"Fine," Barristan replied with a hint of anger.

I started to sing ad people began to gather around us.  
Somewhere whispering. "Is that Rhaegar Targaryen what is he doing here."  
Besides me, I saw women cry their eyes out.

After I was done performing I looked down and looked down it was full.

Then I said. "We are getting drunk tonight my friend."

"How drunk," Barristan asked smirking.

"As drunk as 32 coppers can get us," Rhaegar replied.

That night they drank so much ale they barely made it to the red keep. Barristan Selmy was more alert he was the prince after all.  
Rhaegar took off his boots and went to bed tired as stumbled on his bed falling fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos please.


	2. Harrenhall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar making his way to Harrenhall and having a feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the support here is another chapter I worked on, hope you like it. Please leave comments on suggestions.

(future) I saw her, her beautiful face, kind brown eyes her pale skin and dark hair, as dark as chocolate. She was everything I wanted, nothing in the world could stop me from loving her, and her from loving me. We were born to be...  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Rhaegar's P.O.V

As the day started I looked at the sunrise. The color of the red and orange blending was a sight to behold, nothing could describe it. I put on my clothes as looking at my wife in the bed naked and sleeping soundly after a night of making love. I loved her but not enough. Today was the day as we prepare to leave Kings Landing. Thus I was happy to leave this city and seeing the Riverlands. Yet this could be the next chapter of my life. Maybe I will do something to change the way. This is why I could have the world, it was a wonderful dream. One can't simply own this vast world, one can simply dream of it.  
\-----------------------------------------  
Everything was set the horses the men. Soon we shall be leaving to Harrenhall. Then I saw my father, his pale frail body, and his knotted hair and beard. He was disgusting and he was mad, he would be king of the ashes. My brother Viserys was tagging behind my mother. After I stepped in my carriage, this was going to be a long ride to Harrenhall.  
\------------------------------------  
We were about half through going about a small village. For now, I was in the box, I wanted to walk.  
Out my window, I saw common people waving. They were poor with their clothes brown and the hair oily. They still had hope and dreams, they were happy and joyous.

After that, we were in these dark woods and thick trees. The air was humid. These trips were boring and long, I would sleep most the way and sometimes stop at and make camp, at night the air was crisp and refreshing to breathe. My days were long and hot. 

After 3 weeks of pure riding through terrain, we were here at Harrenhall. The place was burnt and black. Plus it was crowded with lords, ladies, and squires. Everyone was here, at this one place. As we rode in people were happy to see me but not my father, they were repulsed by him.  
\--------------------------------------------

After arriving, it was late and the feast had begun. From eye, I could see every lord there. There I played a song on my harp so sad, ladies were crying even one. She was something wild and free, yet beautiful and gentle. Likewise, I looked at her outfit to find a Stark sigil, a dire wolf. This she-wolf was Lyanna Stark. Something about her made me fall for her. Lyanna was already betrothed to my distant cousin Robert Baratheon. He disgusted me as I saw him seducing a servant girl, from rumors I heard he already had a bastard in the crown lands. He did not deserve such a fine woman like Lyanna Stark.


	3. Lyanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knight of the Laughing Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support here is another chapter

The kiss we shared was everything. Her soft lips were so addictive, the  
way she closed her eyes as we kissed. She was the one for me, and she was the one   
for me. We almost depended on each other. Maybe she was the one I would need.  
\--------------------------------------

The feast continued, I even saw Eddard Stark dancing with lady Ashara Dayne. Everything  
stop when my father came in. He was gross looking. Before I knew it he was appointing  
Jamie Lannister kings guard. Everyone clapped and cheered and he took the vows.  
Poor boy didn't know what he was getting himself into.  
\---------  
After that, everyone left the halls and went to their camps. That night I went to my tent  
thinking about her, Lyanna Stark and her pretty face. For the first time, I have felt  
in love with a girl I didn't know. As I was about to go to sleep my wife Elia came in.

She then started taking off her dress as she started kissing me.   
"No!" I yelled.  
She then jumped back and started pulling up her dress, she said something   
I couldn't stop thinking about.  
"Do you love me anymore." She yelled while she was crying."  
I could feel a lump in my thought starting to form. Something in me  
had to tell the truth.  
"I don't feel a connection anymore," I said truthfully with kindness.  
She then ran out crying. Inside I felt like the worse man ever. Hurting  
Elia was the last thing I wanted to do.  
\--------------------------------  
The very next day was the starting of the tourney as brave knights were fighting   
for riches.

There was this mysterious knight, he looked short in stature and was  
wearing army pieces combined together. The most haunting thing was,  
his shield had a weirwood with a red laughing face. This knight said

"You ought to teach your squires honor."

This laughing tree night was the best fighter and was cutting through  
squires like cheese. He was almost the best fighter. Whereas I wasn't  
sure if it even was a man could it be a woman. 

That night everyone was talking about it, and who this mystery knight  
might be.  
\---------------------  
That night I wanted to talk to Lyanna Stark. I whispered in her ear to meet me   
in the forest by the biggest tree.

As the night began I snuck from my tent and started going to where we   
were meeting. 

When I arrived I saw the she-wolf, her brown hair reflected the moonlight just right.  
She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. 

"Lyanna," I yelled.  
She turned her head so perfectly.  
As I caught up.  
"Why did you want to meet me," Lyanna asked.  
"You were of interest to me." As I handed her a rose.  
She smelled it with a gentle smile on her face.  
I was in awe. "Thank you, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen." She said.  
"Call me Rhaegar," I responded.  
We both laughed a little. The thing was it turned quiet as we looked into each other  
eyes. We looked into each other eyes as it seemed like forever.  
We leaned in closer and closer as our lips touched.   
"Rhaegar, this feels so right." She said gasping.  
We started pushing our bodies together against a tree.  
Then I started rubbing her thigh. She pulled my hand away.This moment I wish could have lasted forever, her lips were as sweet as nectar.  
We pulled away from each other, trying not to get so caught in the moment  
where things could have gotten further.  
"Rhaegar I have to go," Lyanna said.  
"Bye."  
She rode her horse off. Her dark hair flying in the wind.


	4. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I will post two chapters. Thanks, guys! Don't forget to leave kudos if you haven't.

(future) The morning sun woke me up and I could see her hair. Then I brushed my hair through her long  
hair. She woke up and turned at me, she ached after a night of lovemaking.  
"Rhaegar.." She spoke while she was slowly falling asleep. After waking  
up I put on my breeches and looked out the tower.  
\-------------------------  
Thus it was the day after the encounter, she blushed every time I looked at her.  
From what I could see her brother Brandon wasn't so happy and could tell what  
was going on. Everyone seemed off their seats as if they could see the  
the relationship between me and Lyanna.

Rumors were flying like mad, but to admit I didn't care. Robert Baratheon wanted  
to kill me. He was the friends of Lyanna brother Eddard. The thing was that she  
probably got to her tent late and she was trapped to tell Eddard everything and  
he obviously told her best friend. Robert was mad that I kissed his betrothed.

The tourney began and I was jousting, and I have to admit I did pretty well for  
myself. Nothing to brag about. What kept me going was Lyanna. Her pretty smile  
made me not want to stop.

The knight of the laughing tree didn't show up today, funny. Nothing could make me  
stop.  
\---------------------------  
After I decided to just sit at the dining hall. Out of nowhere, Robert came storming  
in. He seemed on edge.

"You fucking bastard!" Robert yelled.

"Maybe you shouldn't say that word it already seems you got a couple yourself."  
I said with cockiness.

He was very made, I could see steam out of his ears.

"How could you, she's mine! My bride!" He said about to murder me.

"She belongs to no one!" I shot back.

He then grabbed my shirt and lifted me up and punched me in the face. Then  
he punched me in the nose. Blood started dripping from my nose.

Before he was going to throw another punch, Eddard came in.

"Stop it, Robert!" He said.

Robert put me down. Eddard luckily stopped him from murdering me.

I started to walk away with composure like a prince should.

\-----------------

Lyanna quickly saw me and ran towards me with concern.

"What happened to you." She said as she was touching my face.

"Nothing," I responded.

"It was Robert, wasn't it. Damn him." Lyanna said with care.

Before I could respond she said something.

"Come on before anyone can see us." As she grabbed my hand.

"Fine."

We ran fast to the part of the forest we were before.  
\-------------------------

Right, when we got there we started kissing. Her soft lips gave my hope.

"Rhaegar I'm so sorry. Eddard got suspicious and he made me tell everything, he even  
asked if we slept together." Lyanna said with a tear coming from her eye.

"I am sorry for putting you in this situation." As Is started to with her hair.

"Rhaegar you are the only one I want." She said with grief.

"You are too," I said as we started kissing.

It was about dusk. We had time.

"Rhaegar I want you...." She said gasping.

"Lyanna you don't understand, Robert will kill me for real," I said with concern.

"Then we will leave together next year after my child is born." She responded.  
We slowly made our way to the ground. Her body pressed against mine.  
I slowly led kisses down her neck. The thing was it was her first time  
and I had to be as gentle as possible. 

Lyanna started moaning as my hand wet up her dress and touched her soft breasts.  
She loved the way I touched her, I could tell from the soft moans she made.  
I slowly undid her dress to reveal her soft pale skin and her wonderful  
body. She was everything I imagined.  
I slowly reached in her underwear to touch her privates. They were soft and  
delicate as I imagined. This made her moan louder.  
As I started to lower I started to feel how wet she was.  
I started to lower them to see her privates. I lowered my mouth as suck to lick.  
She started to moan even louder. She liked it as she came closer and closer to  
her climax. Her back started arching. Then I started to lower my breeches.

"Lyanna are you sure?" I questioned.

"I have never been so sure in my life." She responded as she touch my face.

Then I placed it at her entrance and started to push. Until it broke free. I saw  
blood come out. She was in pain but not for long. Her moans were loud. We were  
in the part of the forest where no one could hear us. AS I began to thrust deeper  
and faster. I started to moan.

"Rhaegar.. Rhaegar..." She said.

I then place my mouth on her nipple and started sucking to add pleasure for her.  
She loved it as her moans never stopped.  
After that, he came. Then I did and my seed went deep inside her.

\-------------------  
We both got up and started dressing before anyone would notice we were gone.

"Rember Lyanna." I said.

"I will, as she got up on her horse." She then rode away.

She would be the only I would truly love with all my heart and it  
pained me so.


	5. Winter Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The winter roses upon her lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you here is another chapter. Leave kudos thank you if you haven't.

"Lyanna I have to go to the trident....." I said grimly.  
"No Rhaegar you will die!"Lyanna yelled.  
"It's better than being a coward hiding in a tower!" I shot back.  
"Rhaegar I am with child, will you die because of honor,  
that's how my father and brother died!." She yelled starting to cry  
She fell from sadness as I pulled her up and laid a kiss on her forehead.  
\----------------------  
The very next day Robert looked at me with fire in his eyes.  
Personally, I didn't care, luckily he didn't know what happened  
last night. Thank the gods. 

Whenever I looked at Lyanna she  
would blush. Tonight we shall leave from this wretched place.

Today I was in the final of the Tourney. If I would win I  
would name Lyanna the queen of love and beauty. Even  
though it was idiotic and her running away with me would  
start a war, but I didn't care. She was worth everything.  
\---------------  
Before I knew it, the tourney finals had begun. I fought  
almost everyone other than Barristan Selmy, my dear friend.  
We both got on our horses ready to joust. Then it began.  
I knocked him off the horse. 

Did I really win? As then the blue  
winter roses, sweet to the touch. I rode past my wife Elia and  
went straight to Lyanna. Then at the end of my stick, I lifted  
them up to her and put them on her lap.

Everything was quiet and everyone looked at me with a deathly  
silence, especially Robert. She then put them on her head.  
My wife Elia disappointed and my father more so.

I had brought dishonor to my family name. Well another part of  
I didn't care.  
\--------------------------  
After I meet up with Lyanna private later.

"Rhaegar what were you thinking!." She said.

"I know it was dumb, but I love you.." I replied.

We leaned for a quick kiss.  
She put her hands on my chest and push away.

"Remeber tonight we will meet, one last time." I whispered.

"Of course I remember." She snapped back.

We kissed one last time.  
\------------------  
Tonight I left quickly so my guards wouldn't notice.

Then I grabbed my horse and started to ride. Towards our  
secret spot. 

There I saw Lyanna wearing a cloak ready to leave.  
"Lyanna," I yelled as I can to her.  
"Rhaegar." She replied as she gave me a hug.

I stroked her hair as kissed her on the forehead as she  
lifted her eyes to mine.  
"Lyanna I miss you," I said.  
"Rhaegar, I will miss you most." She questioned.  
"My dear, don't be so sad, I will come back for you."  
I said as I leaned in for a kiss one last time before leaving.


	6. Aegon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted two chapters today hope you like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shortish chapter.

(future)  
Lyanna fell down and bruised her nee's and her eyes turned red. I was the one who broke the news. Her   
father and brother were murdered by my evil father.

"This is my fault, I shouldn't have gone." She cried.

"Lyanna it's my fault I shouldn't have felt in love with you.." I replied.

"Rhaegar never say that I'm just a dumb little girl!" She yelled.

I came to her as I said a very quiet "Hush.."  
She cried her eyes out feeling terrible. Maybe falling in love with her was the wrong thing.....  
This love was a big mistake, and I made innocent people pay for it.  
\----------------------------  
The maesters told me the child I was expecting a boy. Would this boy be the prince that was promised?  
Inside I thought about Lyanna and the punishment and dishonor I had brought her. My heart was still  
burning for hers and I will never forget her.

She was my one true love, my clarity. Imagining her face, pretty eyes and the way her voice sounded, I ached for her. Lyanna was my one true love, but I had to focus on my  
child coming to this world.   
\-------------------  
Weeks and weeks went and came, until one faithful day. My wife Elia was finally in labor.

I sat by her bedside praying for her not to die today. As she almost did giving birth to Rhaenys.   
She cried and bleed. 

"Rhaegar...." She whispered.  
"Yes, my dear wife," I said back.  
"I will always love you and I want you to be happy." She whispered as she was in pain.

What would be long hours and almost a day? The thing was that I would think she would be dead, her body was  
not meant for having children.

My son in her arms, we decided a name Aegon. He would be the prince that was promised. 

After I wrote my great uncle Aemon at the nights watch.   
Before I could finish the letter a bright red star across the star. Was it really true?

Other than that my son Aegon had the Targaryen hair and eyes, unlike his sister.  
Elia couldn't let go. I then sang them and played my harp.  
\----------------------  
We decided to show my father.  
He didn't even want to look at my son and he didn't care.   
Aerys didn't even want to see his grandchild, he was terrible.

That night I sleep and thought about her...


	7. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter is a little short. Also thankyou for leaving kudos if you did, it shows you sorta like it. Lets begin..

The army was preparing for the Trident. Will I win? Do I get to see Lyanna again? All these question running through my head like I was a madman. This war wasn't for nothing, this was for Lyanna. If I had to do this war a thousand  
times, that what I'll do, Robert was no match for love...  
\--------------------------  
Since I was a child, I would go to the highest tower at the Red Keep looking down at the city. The sept of Baelor or the deep blue sea. Inside they made me happy but at the same time an inspiration. To this day they still are, but Lyanna  
was the biggest inspiration of all. Nothing made me feel like something worth living for and even dying for.

Someday I will see her again and we will run away with each other. Whereas I was stuck in Kingslanding with people  
who I thought I knew, but I clearly don't. Being on top was one big game, you either wanted power or money or  
even both. Whoever had the biggest army won, you either win or die. Today I will win.....  
\------------------------  
Ser Arthur Dayne was my close friend he would surely help me get Lyanna. He would understand how much I loved  
her.

"Hello, Arthur," I said as he turned.

"Rhaegar." He yelled happily as he padded his back.

We both smiled as we have before.

"So Rhaegar did you really fall for Lyanna Stark? He questioned.

When he said that I thought he read my mind. All these rumors were coming out that I loved Lyanna and they were completely right. She was the love of my life.

"Yes.." I replied ruining the mood.

"Rhaegar are you mad, she is already betrothed and you're married." He said with anger.

"Sorry, it just happened I couldn't explain it," I said back.

"Don't tell me you slept with her." Her shot back.

I looked down.

"Rhaegar, Robert would surely kill you if he knew and I doubt you're on good terms with Elia Martell." He said back.

"I'm sorry..." I said.

"Don't say sorry to me. Say sorry to Robert, you stole his betrothed's virtue." He said back.

"Ugh, you just don't understand.." I said back.

"That's right I will never understand," Arthur replied.

"Fine, I was wrong but I need your help," I spoke.

"With what?" Questioned.

"Helping me get Lyanna," I said.

"You're going to start a war," Arthur said grimly.

"Not today my friend." I shot back.

"Fine, but why am I always involved with your misfortunes." He spoke.


	8. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Plus I'm sorry for the wait I have been very busy....

Lyanna sleeping in bed as I held her in my arms, today I'll leave for the Trident. I didn't want to stay and be a coward forever, I had to leave her. This would be the last time I would see her before leaving for a long time, I didn't think of the possibility of dying all I thought was to  
make Lyanna proud. So I left Ser. Arthur and one other knight to protect her. Today I  
rode off looking at the slowly disappearing tower as it was getting smaller and smaller.  
\-----------------------  
I saw my friend Arthur sleeping in his bed, soundly. Poor Arthur, I had to wake him up. Even though it looked as if he was having the best sleep of his life.

So then I dumped some wine on his head.  
"Who goes there! Show yourself coward!" He said half asleep.  
He then took the sword, Dawn, out. And tried to hit me with it, because it was so dimly  
lit with candles he couldn't see me. Then he realized it was me.

"What the hell Rhaegar, I could have easily killed you!" He yelled

"We leave tonight, let's go! I said.

"Let me get my clothes on, 7 gods." He replied.

"I thought you would be ready to go?" I questioned.

"Sorry I forgot, I got in a conflict with a whore and drank wine and got drunk." He replied

"Of course your drunk, and you attempted to kill me," I said.  
As I hit him on the back of the head.

"Ouch, that hurrr...." He then passed out then quickly caught himself.

"Come on," I said as I grabbed his arm.  
\-----------------  
"How long till we reach, I'm getting tired?" Arthur asked.

"Awhile, stop asking questions," I replied.

"We have been riding for days, and I have gotten no sleep." He spoke.

Then a couple of bandits came up to us. 

"Give us all your gold." They said.

"Are you as dumb as you look," I said as I drew my sword.

"Well, we didn't think it would come to this," Arthur said.

He drew dawn and I saw the look on their faces.

They then ran away like cowards.

"That serves them right," Arthur said laughing.  
\-----------------------------------------


End file.
